


Привет всем тем, кто на Луне

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Cold War, Greasers, Jocks, M/M, Rod Serling, Sputnik, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот мир большой, пустой и фальшивый, но их ноги спутаны на простынях, и Стив наблюдает за Тони, а Тони наблюдает за звездами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет всем тем, кто на Луне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265455) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



Они лежат на кровати Стива, читая комиксы при свете небольшой лампы, прикрепленной к спинке кровати. Вечереет. И к этому моменту солнце почти сбежало из спальни, оставив после себя несколько золотых полосок света, все еще лежащих на подоконнике.

Живот Тони полон после ужина миссис Роджерс, а легкость общения и смех за обеденным столом Роджерсов до сих теплится в его груди, такую теплоту обычно отставляло только пиво, которое он частенько пил. Стив вращает карандаш между пальцев, читая, как на страницах комикса Старгерл наносит сильнейший удар в челюсть Ашолиста, и Тони уверен, что Стив хочет зарисовать эту страницу.

На ковре раскидана домашняя работа по алгебре, Стив сделал ее наполовину, оставив для Тони маленькие пометки, где он не мог решить сам. Университетская куртка Стива аккуратно висит в шкафу, яркая, с синими и золотым вставками, и рядом с ней – джинсовая куртка Тони. Они легко соприкасаются друг с другом, небрежно, как будто между ними совсем нет преград.

Под университетской курткой Стив носит красную футболку и джинсы, как и любой другой обычный американский парень, который повел свою девушку в кино и купил ей попкорн. А Тони под джинсовой курткой носит черную майку и джинсы, как у Стива. У обоих сняты ботинки и носки, и их ноги спутались в изножье кровати, но ни Тони, ни Стив не обращают на это внимание: обычный и даже привычный контакт.

Тони в это время должен находиться совсем не в этом доме. И его отец не знает, где Тони прямо сейчас. Но его отцу все равно; Тони возвратился домой из школы, и дом был слишком большим, слишком холодным, слишком пустым, чтобы оставаться в нем.

Стив привык к их прогулкам к нему домой. На его пути из университета есть небольшой парк, и это не первый раз, когда Тони прогуливался там, насвистывая небрежно Чака Берри **1** , а потом шел вместе с ним.

– Хотите, я донесу ваши книги, мадам? – спрашивает Тони без намека на иронию.

– Я слышал, что русские делают нечто уникальное на этой неделе, – отвечает Стив, легко передавая ему книги. – Отправляют маленькую камеру в космос, чтобы шпионить за всеми нами.

– Спутник, Стив, – вздыхает Тони. Кажется, что он хочет провести рукой сквозь волосы, но потом Тони передумывает. – Это называется Спутник.

– Спутник, да? – говорит Стив. – Если это будет работать, то возможно потом они пошлют людей на Марс и найдут там маленьких инопланетян с зеленой кожей и с оружием, которое стреляет лучами.

– А возможно они отправят людей на Луну, – произносит Тони почти мечтательно.

– Я бы хотел слетать на Луну, – говорит Стив, и сам себе удивляется. В таком маленьком городке, как их, самое дальнее, куда он хотел бы отправиться – это колледж, чтобы играть в футбол.

– Да? – удивляется Тони и выглядит при этом немного довольным, и его взгляд смягчается. – Если смогу, то я отправлю тебя туда. Обещаю.

На что Стив сообщает, что его мама приготовила фрикадельки.

Теперь солнце почти исчезло и с подоконника. Тони кажется, что он видит легкое мерцание звезды в сиреневом размытом небе. И, внезапно, жизнь представляется ему большой съемочной площадкой, которая построена вокруг него и Стива: картонные декорации зданий города; сзади темные занавески имитируют вечер; актеры, которые играют роль его друзей, семьи, одноклассников. И эти актеры произносят реплики, репетируют свои роли, одеваются в костюмы каждое утро, чтобы играть роли, в которые они не верят.

– Смотри, – Стив указывает пальцем на панель в комиксе. Тони нагибается поближе, чтобы посмотреть. Это маленький зеленый человечек с тремя глазами, который размахивает палкой и кричит «отведите меня к своему лидеру», написанное маленькими буквами.

– Как только русские встретят марсиан, – говорит Стив с абсолютной уверенностью, – они растратят все свои бомбы, взрывая друг друга, и сигналов к эвакуации, которые прерывают урок искусств, больше не будет.

– Как только русские встретят марсиан, я думаю, что у нас будет гораздо больше причин волноваться, чем просто думать об эвакуации, – не соглашается Тони.

– Ты прямо как Трумэн Брэдли **2** , рассказывающий всем о природе вещей вокруг, – говорит Стив, ссылаясь на «Театр научной фантастики» **3** , и Тони хихикает. – Но знаешь, кто должен рассказывать нам о жизни? Род Серлинг **4**.

– Парень из сериала «Театр 9-0» **5**? – спрашивает Тони, поднимая бровь. – Он слишком глубоко в политике. Разве мне хочется слушать его рассуждения о расизме, когда я на свидании с девчонкой? Его карьера никогда не пойдет в гору.

– Просто подожди, – говорит Стив, – и однажды Род Серлинг будет известен в каждом доме.

– Но не в том случае, если на нас нападут марсиане, – подтрунивает Тони. – Хотя нет, погоди, только в этом случае.

И Стив рядом с ним разряжается смехом, низким и рокочущим, и этот звук вызывает мурашки, которые бегут вниз по позвоночнику Тони. Они прижались друг к другу так тесно, плечом к плечу, почти щека к щеке, а футболка Стива задралась у него на спине.

– Ты вернешься сегодня домой? – осторожно спрашивает Стив.

– А можно мне остаться? – отвечает Тони почти шепотом.

Потому что его дом слишком большой и слишком пустой, и его отец, наверно, даже не заметил, что Тони ушел; потому что фрикадельки, которые сделала мама Стива, все еще согревают его желудок; потому что теплое чувство любви витает в воздухе – все это накрывает как тяжелое одеяло. Потому что мир – это всего лишь съемочная площадка, и актеры – бездари, но когда Стив рядом, то Тони может снять свой актерский костюм. Потому что он видел, как падает звезда на фоне темного неба, а ведь это падающая, мерцающая звезда. В общем, он думает, что если у русских все получится, то возможно однажды он сможет отправить Стива на Луну.

– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Ты можешь оставаться, когда захочешь.

Они читают комиксы до полуночи, все еще прижимаясь друг к другу. В какой-то момент Тони зарывается пальцами в волосы Стива и начинает перебирать их, его пальцы гладят нежно, и Стив незаметно наклоняется, чтобы сильнее чувствовать прикосновения. В какой-то момент их глаза встречаются, а губы очень нежно прижимаются друг к другу. Внезапно воцаряется тишина, а температура вокруг все повышается и повышается.

Им требуется много времени, чтобы открыть следующую страницу комикса.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - [Чак Берри](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8,_%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%BA)  
>  2 - [Труман Брэдли](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Truman_Bradley_\(actor\)) \- ведущий программы "Театр научной фантастики".   
>  3 - ["Театр научной фантастики"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Science_Fiction_Theatre) \- программа в 1955-1957, рассказывающая о научных и около научных фактах, которые были доступны ученым в 1950-е.   
>  4 - [Род Серлинг](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_Serling) \- американский сценарист, драматург, телепродюсер и рассказчик. Серлинг был активен в политике, на экране и за экраном, и помог сформировать телевизионные стандарты. Он был известен как "сердитый молодой человек" Голливуда, сталкивающийся с телевизионными руководителями и спонсорами по широкому диапазону проблем включая цензуру, расизм и войну.   
>  5 - [Playhouse_90](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playhouse_90) \- сериал в 1956-1960. 


End file.
